


The Midnights Journey

by callmealexandra



Category: The Midnight Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmealexandra/pseuds/callmealexandra





	1. The Accident

Vesi was at home with her sister, who like their father, had the gift of fire magic. Vesi didn't know what magic she would choose to learn, if she even had the choice. Blaze, Vesi's sister, was outside training when the phone rang. Even though she was only 6 at the time, Vesi knew how to work a phone so she picked up the receiver and said hello.

"Is Blaze Roman here? " said a deep urgent voice.

"She's outside."

"Can you give her the phone? This is very important." the man on the other line said.

"Okay."

Vesi went outside and called to Blaze that some man was on the phone and wanted to talk to her. Blaze grabbed the phone from her younger sister and said, "This is Blaze, who is speaking and what seems to be the issue?" 

"Hello Blaze. I am Dr. Harrison. I'm calling about your parents, Adam and Ellia."

Blaze's voice went from airy to concerned in record time as she said," Is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not, Blaze. Your parents were in a fatal car crash. By the time the medic staff arrived at the scene, it was too late; there was nothing we could've done. I'm sorry." the doctor said somberly.

Blaze was staring blankly at the room around her. Despite her trembling hands and body, her voice remained strong and steady when she replied, "Thank you for notifying me." immediately after replying she hung up the phone. "When are mommy and daddy gonna be back Blazey?" Vesi asked innocently. "They aren't coming home Ves." the older girl replied.

Obviously confused, Vesi asked," Why not?" "BECAUSE THEYRE DEAD VESI! MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD. WE ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE THEM AGAIN SO DONT ASK ABOUT WHEN THEYRE COMING HOME!" Blaze screamed.

Vesi stared at her sister with tear filled eyes, that was the first time Blaze had ever yelled at anyone. Tears rolled down young Vesi's cheeks as she watched her sister return to the training field. The two sisters didn't speak again until the day of their parents funeral the following week.

*Two years later on the day Adam and Ellia died*

"Vesi, I'm sorry for screaming the night our parents died, and I'm sorry for this too, but I have to go. I can't stay in this town or live in this house anymore. I know you're very young but you're strong. I will be around every so often. Don't let anyone try to take you away to another family okay?"

"You're just gonna leave me here? Alone in the big house and tell me not to let people take me? I may be strong, but I'm only eight. I need you here Blazey." Vesi's voice started to shake.

"If I stay here I'm going to loose my mind. You will be okay without me, Ves. I know you will." and with that, 16 year old Blaze turned and left the house leaving Vesi alone in the foyer, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	2. A Magical Discovery

It's been two years since Blaze, Vesi's sister who uses fire magic, left her. Vesi had in fact gotten along well without her older sisters support but she had yet to figure out what form of magic she would claim as hers. On the fourth year anniversary of her parents death, a letter caim in the mail addressed to Vesi.  


"Dear Vesi,  


If you are seeing this it means we've passed on and are no longer with you. We didn't put this in our formal will because we only want you to know about it. There is a special cove on the west side of the town. It is well hidden behind hills, trees and rocks, but if you mean to find it you will. We love you and Blaze, and we hope you two are doing well without us. Goodbye Ves, enjoy the gift we've left you.  
With love,  
Mom and Dad"  


Her eyes had tears in them as she read the letter. She put it back in the envelope and got her running sneakers on and bolted out the door. She kept running west, searching for the cove her parents wrote about. Finally after what seemed like hours of running, she saw a rocky area surrounded by trees. She sprinted towards the landscape and upon reaching it she started to search for an opening in the rock. There was a small hole about three feet in diameter. she climbed through it and was frozen in awe.  


In the cove was beautiful, clear water that shone like diamonds in the sun, strong cascading water falls and a dugout where you can sit or lay and watch the falls. It was then, standing in front of the glittering water that Vesi chose her magic, water.


	3. Time To Train

Learning magic is tough for the most opened minded people with an instructor, so for Vesi, a ten year old girl trying to teach herself it was nearly impossible. She remembered her father showing Blaze how to use fire and tried using that same method. Blaze had learned by not being afraid of fire, she calmed herself down and placed her hand into a flame and wasn't burned. Vesi decided to go under water. She held her breath and went into the pool of water in the cove. It didn't work though; within 30 seconds she was feeling light headed, and was out of the water. Vesi did notice however that upon getting out of the water, she was completely dry.

"Huh. That's a start I guess." She said to herself.

She tried for hours to manipulate the transparent liquid that surrounded her, but her attempts had not been evedent. In a flurry of stress and exaspiration, she sarcastically thrusted her arms out and yelled,"Move!"

As if understanding her, the pool of water in the cave stirred and formed a wave about 7 feet high. Vesi's hands dropped to her sides and the wave fell, and so did Vesi's jaw. "Wow. I didn't expect that at all..I was being silly" she thought to herself.

***

It's been three years since Vesi first discovered the cove, and she has been going there every day since then to train. Her power flows through her veins like a river flows down hill. She can create rainstorms and waterfalls as she pleases; she can create pure water from within her and choreograph its movements just as a painter controls her brush. Vesi still yearns to be better, stronger and faster. The chance for her to train better and harder comes when she meets a slightly short and nerdy looking boy on a run.


	4. IceBoy

Vesi decided to take the scenic route to her training ground which led through the small town she lived in. While she was gazing through a shop window, she heard some yell "FIRE". Knowing that she could put out the flame made her turn around abruptly and she bumped into a boy. He was a few inches shorter than her with glasses and nicely messed up hair. He looked about the same age as her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

"Oh really it's fine. I needed a shower anyhow." The boy said, sarcastically? She couldn't tell. But it was then that Vesi realized she had splashed the poor kid. 

"I-I uh" fuck. Vesi thought. It wasn't all the time that her magic caused her to be in awkward situations. 

"I use magic too." The boy said surely. 

"Magic? What are you talking about magic? I don't use magic you're crazy." Ves nervously spat out with an anxious laugh. 

"Of course you do. I know I wasn't sweating enough to create a puddle," The boy declared,"my name is Jason, and I use ice magic."

It was then that Vesi realized the water that landed on him had froze. She held out a hand and said," I'm Vesi. I think you can guess my magic." 

Jason shook her hand and said,"I had this idea of starting a guild but I haven't met any other people who have the awesome ability to use magic yet so would you like to join my guild?"

Vesi was utterly shocked. She just met this kid and he's asking her to be in a guild with him? "You're not like a serial killer are you?" She asked 

"Do I really look like I could kill a bunch of people?" He replied lightheartedly. 

"Honestly you kinda do. But I doubt that a thirteen year old star wars lover could do much damage. I'm in," she said confidently.

"How'd you know I like Star Wars?"

"Check your shirt bud." Vesi laughed. 

They saw fire men dousing the burning building with water when they turned to the commotion. Vesi concentrated all her thought on her joy of making a friend after years of being alone and a storm of rain came pouring down, helping to greatly minimize the bright blaze that reminded her so much of her lost sister. The thought of Blaze made tears well up behind her eyes and she let them fall, their saltiness mixing with the purity of the rain water on her face. 

  
The next few weeks involved Vesi and Jason, who is actually a lot less social than he first came off as, scouting out places to train and having mock fights using only magic. It was obvious that Iceboy, what Vesi had decided to call Jason during training, was the more skilled of the two. He dodged her attacks and his retaliation was three times as strong as hers. She was getting stronger though. Running was less of a strain on her lungs thanks to daily four mile runs, hand to hand combat became her favorite way of fighting and she mastered the art of throwing knives. 

Jason was going on some "mission" to earn money so they weren't training that day. It struck Vesi suddenly that she hadn't been to her cove in a while she took her day off to spend the daylight hours there.


End file.
